A service business, such as home interior remodeling, plumbing services, etc, often takes on similar jobs from customer to customer. Multiple service businesses with the same service specialty often take on similar jobs for various customers. Although material and labor items for each job are similar among these similar jobs, the service business owners need to prepare a new estimate/invoice for each job based on these similar material and labor items again and again.